When worlds collide
by PhantomoftheNight3
Summary: Greeks and Romans don't get along. That's obvious. But what happens when Egyptians are thrown in the mix? Read and see the adventure that comes when the three worlds come together... Rated T because I'm paranoid... I promise the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. Hi there. This idea just sorta came to me... At first, I tried to resist it, but when I get a story idea... Well, I just can't leave it alone.  
I really hope y'all like this (yes, I did just say y'all.), cuz to be honest, I'm not quite sure about this... Let's just see where this goes, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or anything else in this story. Sucks to be me, doesn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Percy**

I thought that this morning would start off like any other. I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, made my bed... all minor details that I really don't need to get into. The morning air was a bit cooler - and mistier - than usual as I walked down to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

That's when I realized something was off.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I looked up from my scrambled eggs and bacon to see Annabeth.

"Mornin'." _Hm. I wonder if she knows where I can find some ketchup..__. Gah... Damn ADHD._ Annabeth leaned on the table and looked over me.

"Two things. One, your shirt's on backwards. Two, where's Riptide?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I reached into my pocket. "It's right here in my- Wait. What the..?" I didn't feel anything in my pocket. If I had left it somewhere, the sword would've returned to me.

Wouldn't it?

"Don't worry; you'll find it. I'm sure it's in that mess you call a cabin," she said, as if that would make me feel any better. She returned to her table, and I realized I hadn't asked about ketchup. _I'll live without,_ I thought. I stood, and walked over to the blazing bonfire in the middle of the pavilion.  
_Father, what's going on here? _I hoped I would get an answer to my silent question as I scraped a portion of my eggs off my plate and into the flames. Honestly, I was grateful for the warmth it radiated.

I went and sat back down so I could finish my meal. It was around this time of day - mealtime, I mean - that I found myself wishing that I was in another cabin.  
No offense meant towards Poseidon - I mean, he's awesome and all -, but I'm left on my own while most everyone else has their cabinmates that they can talk to and joke with.

As far as I can tell, the only other kid with nobody at their table is Jason.

I would've gone to sit with him, but... I have enough gods that want to blast me to pieces; I don't need any more.

* * *

I finished my breakfast faster than I had expected to. After drinking the last of the hot cocoa (Hey, I was cold. Don't judge.), I headed back down to my cabin to see if I could find Riptide before the rest of my day really started.

The Poseidon cabin was cleaner than usual. I was actually making a small effort to keep it clean, though I really didn't know why. It wasn't like there were any other campers that I had to worry about. Although, if Tyson came for a visit... Well, he'd probably clean the place himself, and then some. I smiled almost sadly as I thought of my half brother. It had been ages since I had seen or even heard from him last. I could only hope for the best.

I started digging around through everything. I even checked the saltwater fountain in the corner, just to make sure. It sounds crazy, but, as they say, "leave no stone unturned".

I even checked under my bunk, and hit my head on it in the process.

"Ow," I grumbled. Still no sign of my pen sword, and I had searched almost every square inch of this room.

What a way to start the day, huh?

* * *

**Hey there! Sorry this is short, but it's late, and I'm tired...**

**I really hope you like it so far! **

**Please please please review. **

**And if you're gonna review, make the reviews meaningful *cough* Stark126 *cough***

**Have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a plot bunny. I jump from plot to plot without really ever finishing an idea. There's only one story I've ever written that doesn't follow that rule, and it's not even done yet (although I admit that it's nearing 20k words. Very exciting, no?)… Anywho, I'm glad to see that I have received a handful of positive responses already… This is promising. Very promising. **

**Thanks to KatieElizabethGrace and Sadico the Couple of the Year for reviewing, and to calypsopotter18 for pointing out that my computer was being an idiot. **

**I shall now let you get on with your lives and read. **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I'm not Rick Riordan. This unfortunately means that I don't own the Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, or Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hazel**

The morning was a crisp, clean one. The sun was shining brightly, and I couldn't see a cloud in the sky. I smiled, thinking today was going to be a good day.

"Hazel! Wait up!" I spun around and saw Frank running to catch up with me.

"Morning, Frank."

"Morning, Hazel," he replied as he tried to catch his breath. I couldn't blame him; he had run from the Fifth Cohort barracks straight to the Mess Hall. I couldn't do that without becoming a little winded myself, even if the distance wasn't all that great.

"Frank. Hazel." I may have flinched a bit at the sound of the voice; the kind of voice that makes you wonder what you did wrong _this_ time.

"Good morning, Reyna. How are you today?" Leave it to the ever-polite, ever-optimistic Frank…

"Fine, thank you. Hazel, don't look like that; you're not in trouble…" I felt like there was an implied _yet_ on the end of that sentence. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," I said. I was relieved that that was all that Reyna needed, was an answer. "Well, if that's the case, then ask away."

"Well, I actually have two questions. First, do you know when Jason will be returning?"

"I think he said he'd be back before the end of next week," Frank answered before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"Okay, good. That's what I thought; I just wasn't totally sure. And second, have either of you seen Octavian this morning?"

"I haven't, but he's probably out shredding innocent Beanie Babies," I replied.

"Of course… Though Beanie Babies seem an odd choice. Thank you both."

"You're welcome," Frank and I said in unison. _That was creepy,_ I thought. I glanced around as Reyna headed off, presumably towards Temple Hill, to check Jupiter Optimus Maximus for Octavian. Something registered in my mind that had gone unnoticed before. I didn't see a single diamond, bar of gold, or otherwise laying around. I hadn't seen anyone else, so there was no way someone could have picked anything up.

"This isn't right," I muttered.

"What isn't?" Frank was looking at me, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing," I said. I hoped I was better at lying than I thought I sounded.

"Okay." Frank didn't seem convinced, but he wasn't about to press me for further details. "Come on, let's go get something to eat.

* * *

I didn't eat much at breakfast. Don't get me wrong; I was hungry. My mind was just too far from food to actually eat. A few people seemed worried initially, but eventually they just brushed it off and acted like nothing was wrong. I was glad for that; I didn't exactly like it when everyone's attention was focused on me.

As I looked around the room, I popped another grape into my mouth, and realized that neither Reyna nor Octavian were here. I didn't know why that should concern me, but it did.

_Well,_ I thought, _today is certainly going to be an interesting day._

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Who's POV should I do next? (I want it to be someone from the Kane Chronicles, but anyone works...)**

**Please review! **

**Have an awesome day, everyone!**


End file.
